1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicular seats, and more particularly to vehicular seats of a type which is equipped with an armrest and revolvable about a vertical axis thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional vehicular seat of the above-mentioned type will be outlined with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5 of the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 4, a seat 10 of the above-mentioned type is positioned beside a seat 12 which comprises generally a seat cushion 14 and a seat back 16. The seat 10 comprises generally a seat cushion 18, a seat back 20 and an armrest 22. The seat 10 is revolvable about a vertical axis relative to a vehicular floor (not shown). Therefore, as is seen from FIG. 5, the seat 10 can turn from a forwardly directed position to a rearwardly directed position, and vice versa. The armrest 22 is rigidly secured to a side surface of the seat cushion 18.
However, the seat 10 has the following drawbacks.
First, since the armrest 22 is secured to one side of the seat 10, only one arm (viz., left arm in the illustrated case) of a seat occupant can receive the arm supporting function from the armrest 22. That is, the other arm of the seat occupant can not receive such function from the armrest 22.
Second, because of the provision of the armrest, the two seats 10 and 12, when they face in the same direction, must be positioned with a considerably large space "B" therebetween as is seen from FIG. 4. In fact, if the space "B" is not large enough, the turning of the seat 10 is not permitted because the armrest 22 would abut against the seat 12 during the turning. As is easily understood, such large space "B" located between the seats 10 and 12 causes not only uncomfortableness with which the seat occupants sit on the seats 10 and 12 but also lowering in the seating capacity of the seats 10 and 12.